


The Mason Ghost House on Staten Island

by AquaBoi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hypnotism, M/M, Macabre, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Paralysis, Size Difference, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, chat, streamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBoi/pseuds/AquaBoi
Summary: Remi is a popular streamer, thinking that he can get some extra followers and clout by entering a burned-down halfway house. However, he finds out that messing with stuff that doesn't belong to you, even if it's for the chat, can get you into a situation you may not (or may) find pleasant. When three spirits appear before him, he finds himself unable to run away or resist temptation to appease the ghosts, the chat, and perhaps his own libido.
Kudos: 92





	The Mason Ghost House on Staten Island

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-off, one-week piece of writing for Spooktober. While I never intended it to be serious and perhaps it was made to be cringe too, I just wanted to have fun with some ghost boys. Hopefully you guys have fun too.

**Dorkus1998:** dude you have been watching too much ghost hunting shows

**MiniFwidge:** omg I don’t think I can watch remiHide

**BilboSwagginZ** **just donated 10 Tier 1 subs!**

**Minecraft_Beds:** pogChamp pogChamp pogChamp

Remi grinned at his phone. His green eyes lit up at the highlighted notification. “Duuuuuude,” he drew out through his grin, “thanks BilboSwaggin-Z. Oh, haha. Swaggins, sorry my man. I appreciate the subs. A few more and we can unlock a new emote.”

He shone the flashlight in his hand at the door of the old Mason house. “Aight, here we are. Just a few minutes’ walk from my place. As you can see…” He turned his phone around to show the house. The many faces of the now-abandoned house had been kissed with fire and time. Once-white side paneling had now become blackened and melted. The wood that remained after the fire burnt down almost half of the house had split from soaking in years’ worth of Staten Island rain and humidity. It miraculously held up, considering how bad it looked. It reminded him of Two-Faced from Batman, how there’s still a semblance of a house there, but it obviously had better days. He directed the phone to the left and used his hand to tame the grass and weeds taking over a large, brick-laid sign. “Mason Halfway House” it read.

Remi walked slowly up to the house. The grass had taken over any stone steps he tried to follow, leaving green cavernous pits for his feet to slide into.

“So, when I moved here, my mom told me that this used to be a halfway house. It burned down like three years ago, apparently. And…” he glanced at his phone, “oh, sorry. So like a halfway house is a place where druggies and people with a rap sheet go to like…I guess reintegrate themselves into society. Like if the cast of Friends were living together and also going to AA. But not as funny.”

He paused in front of the door. Pieces of two-by-fours hung from rusted nails. What was probably once a pristine, brass knob on white had become darkened, almost caved-in metal precariously attached to dented and rusted steel. He held the phone up to show the door, then he turned it over to show his face. The LED of his phone’s flashlight illuminated his emerald eyes. The wispy, black bangs peeked through his reversed pink cap. On his face was a mask, light blue with pink blushes and a kitten mouth. He shot the chat a charming wink.

He lowered the cam down to his body. A lavender shirt with his face in a cartoon style, donning a wink and a pink cap clung to his torso. His chest was defined, thanks to the recently-bought gym set he had in his garage.

“I guess this is as good a time as ever to plug in the Remi Gang merch. We got this fresh new design from PastelPasta; she’s really good and worked with me to make this sweet collab. Link’s below. Support me. Support the artist. You guys make streams like this happen. Now let’s…uhh…do this.” Chat pointed out that his nipples were peeking, asking if that was included with the shirt. “No, no nips guys. But…oops!” He lifted his shirt a bit to reveal his abs. They weren’t amazing like some of the other guys on his baseball team, before they had shut down all activities and school functions, but they were presented, and the chat went wild. “I’m sorry guys, those don’t come with the shirt too. But if you buy a shirt AND a mask, you can be one step closer, right? Haha.”

His face felt hot doing this, but it gets the chat going and brings in the viewers.

He attached his phone to a holster on his backpack strap and held the flashlight with one hand. The other hand gripped onto the door handle. He knew it wouldn’t turn, but he didn’t expect the door to still fight against him as he pushed through with his broad, muscular shoulders. Two or three grunts later, the door eased open with a loud, grinding croak.

“Motherfucker needs some WD-40 or some shit, eh?” He huffed. As he stepped through the doorway, a cold gust blew across his person. The cargo shorts he chose to wear did not play along in preventing the hairs of his leg stand on end. He shuddered a “ _fuck”_ and tensed up. “God fucking damn it, Staten Island’s fucking cold as fuck. At least Florida’s still fucking nice during Spooptober—” He checked his phone and placed it back in its place next to his shoulder.

The floors creaked. Whatever carpeting that was supposed to be here either burned through to the wood beneath, rotted away into a pile of plastic and mildew, or was torn up by vagrants and vandals. The stairwell was collapsed in with no way of entering the top floor or what’s left of it without hurting himself or the integrity of the house. Time has taken its toll; time and people. The same can be said of the furniture—or rather, what was left of any furnishing. To the left of the doorway was a living room, or maybe what was left of a living room. Only three things stood: a bookshelf, a coffee table, and a couch, all immaculate by what he could see from his flashlight.

“Hello?” He shouted. No response. “It looks like…someone is living here?” He nervously chuckled as he picked up his phone once again. The chat was spamming monkaS-es and remiScared emotes.

This wasn’t like the horror games he would play during the typical October streams. Being a streamer for five years, it was almost a tradition to have jumpscares and psychological, almost eldritch horrors be a regular occurrence during ‘Spooptober’, but this year was special. It was different. Not only was it a new place his mom and him moved into, but it was a five-year anniversary **and** he hit 300k followers just this past week.

On the table, a slender candelabra sat. He approached the table. The vase appeared to be hand-made as it looked crude, almost waxy and leathery. The candelabra had four candles, partially melted. A candle sat beneath it, a bit shorter and stubbier than the rest. There was a hole that could take the candle on the side of the holder, but it made the candelabra look awkward, uneven, and eerily like a hand. “Whoever made this candleholder must have failed pottery class. Could have used a helping _hand_.”

The chat was mixed on that dry joke. He rolled his eyes, believing that his joke was A-grade funny, and proceeded to the rest of the living room. The bookshelf still had books on it, untouched and dusty. Only one book looked clean and it jutted out slightly. “If there was someone living here,” he said as he picked up a black leatherbound book, the one which caught his eye, “They’re not bookworms.”

He had set the book down on the coffee table, which was also pretty pristine compared to the rest of the house. The mahogany wood glistened in the blue-tinged LED light. He looked to the chat. “What do you think; should I open it?”

**Steaknbake:** don’t do it

**Blueburn:** do it

**SansSephiroth:** do it

**Krazyglooboi:** do it

**Chill_I_Am:** don’t pls PLS

**MagmaMama:** LOL coward do it

There were at least 5x more people saying to do it. It was just a book, so what can happen. He turned to look at the couch. Clean. Surprisingly clean. It was a very opulent couch; when he glazed over it with his flashlight, he saw a glimmer of dark wood bordering red-upholstered seating, little glints of gold in-laid designs catching the light. He sat down. “Alright, welcome to the Remi casting couch…”

**Mangomanko:** remiGasm l-lewd

**The_Ikea_Goblin:** gachiGASM deep gachiGASM dark gachiGASM fantasy

**2020splenty:** remiGasm show us your dick pls respond remiLove

**Bowlgeywolgeyoohwoo spent 50k good boi points to highlight a message:**

TAKE. OFF. THE. SHIRT.

Remi blushed. He was used to the chaos of the chat; eight thousand people watch his streams on an almost daily basis. He got into hot water with the rules because of his fanservice, but ever since he got popular, it was almost more acceptable for him to show some skin here and there. But he wasn’t used to so many people thirsting over him, and it was almost intoxicating. He cleared his throat, not trying to acknowledge his beating heart and growing erection.

“Alright, I’ll open the book. But I swear, if I summon Satan, the next game we play is gonna be a punishment for chat.” As he opened the book, however, the flashlight crapped out on him, leaving him in the dark.

“F-fuck!” He shouted. He slammed the flashlight on his hand and then on the table in front of him. Panic started to set. His heart beat faster. His boner subsided to impending fear. “God…” Shoving the flashlight into his backpack, he then took out a Zippo lighter and swung it on with a click. Part of his face lit up with a soft orange glow. “It’s ok. I have a power bank in here somewhere…Just gotta…hook it up and use the flashlight on my phon--” He rummaged through his backpack.

“Pho…pheu…ah…F-fuck… Really? Where the hell did it…” The zippo lighter began to singe his fingers, causing him to hiss and extinguish it with a swift hand movement.

He groaned. The chat spammed the use of the candelabra on the table.

“R-really? Lighting a candle in a burnt down house?” He interjected. He looked at the lighter, the faint outline of the candles, and the chat. He shrugged. With his Zippo, he lit the candle lying on the table. It flickered and radiated an extravagant yellow glow. His face grimaced. “It smells like a grandma’s medicine cabinet…” He commented.

The fire flickered, and the book flew open and turned pages with each wavering flame. His eyes widened. He sidled further back into the seat. His heart raced. His hands shook. “G-guys. You’re seeing this…right? I’m not crazy?!”

The chat spammed more monkaS and remiScared.

The candle pulled away from his fingers. It lingered in the air a bit before it drifted to the candelabra, embedding itself firmly into the fifth hole on the side. Immediately, the rest of the candles lit up, illuminating the room in its warm glow. With green eyes full of light, Remi tried to move. Remi should leave. Remi should run. Remi should just dart through the door, just fifteen feet behind him. But he froze. He couldn’t move. He was mesmerized by the book. He was entranced by the light. For a minute, maybe five minutes, his eyes zoomed onto the light. Looking at it long enough, Remi saw purples, reds, and blues radiated from the core of the flames. He felt his eyes turn heavy. He would have fallen asleep if it weren’t that Remi felt a chill run up his spine. A gust of wind flipped his hat off his head, causing the hat to land onto the table. The book flew open and stopped on a page full of unintelligible writings and symbols. The ink morphed and warped into a black hole. From the darkness, glowing blue hands reached out. It grabbed the edges of the hole and stretched it like it was made of rubber. From it, a person emerged. A young guy, appearing slightly younger than Remi, stepped out of the hole and stood before Remi.

His ephemeral body blurred and came back into focus for a few seconds. His hair was mid-length, covering his ears and part of his right eye. His nose was small and pointed, and his chin and jawline were delicate. His baggy hoodie tried to hide his slender physique, but his shorts didn’t hide the thin legs growing out of each leg hole. He crossed his arms and gave Remi a good look. His brows--thick and neat--furrowed, and he let out a small grunt.

“Ugh. One of _you_ guys again.” His voice was a little shrill with a hint of raspiness. “I’m tired of rats like you breaking in like this was an amusement park.”

Remi felt the seat next to him shift and sensed the hairs on the back of his head getting tousled. “I don’t know. He’s…pretty cute…” Another voice said. Remi was able to turn his head slightly, using his peripheral to reveal someone pink. He was taller than the blue guy, his limbs more lean than lanky. His hair was drawn in a ponytail. His features were longer and more angled. The skinny jeans he wore accentuated his slender features. He had a Pink Floyd t-shirt with its sleeves ripped off, which showed off the half-sleeve tattoo he had, which glowed a with different shades and tints of pink and white. The ridge of one of his brows were lined with three rings.

He tongued at one of his snakebite ring piercings as he played with Remi’s hair. “Oh, so soft. I think he’s a keeper. Come on, hun. Let’s see how cute you are under the mask.” Danny reached over to pull off Remi’s mask. He tried to fend off the guy, but he wasn’t able to move his arms, as if they were magnetized to the couch.

“W-what the fuck?” He stammered. “W-who are you guys? What’s happening? Chat, help!” He was going to look over to his phone, but it was missing. Instead, it was floating in front of him. After one elongated blink, a green body materialized. This guy was more like Remi; his shoulders were broad. His American flag tank top did not hide any musculature he had. His chest was built. His abs were rippling. The jeans he wore couldn’t deemphasize his thick thighs and firm hips. His jaw was even more defined than Remi’s, more squared off. He had some ghostly stubble remaining on his face.

“Don’t you look cute for the camera,” his voice was deep with a southern drawl. “Remember when Danny boy freaked that couple who were tryin’ ta get some tail by using a camera he stole from that weird group of kids in a green van?”

The pink ghost sputtered and laughed, his hand now rubbing Remi’s shoulder tenderly. Remi remained mostly frozen to his seat. “Oh, yeah! That was…last year, right? I honestly wanted them to continue, but I forgot the flash was still on. And Sam was so upset when he came around! Basically scared them off!”

The blue ghost clicked his tongue and huffed. “No! I didn’t _scare them off._ I set them straight. They went into _my_ fridge and drank _my_ booze. The one that I had to get some weirdos to buy for me since I can’t leave the place. Or, you know, buy stuff.”

He relented himself from standing around and sat next to Remi. His frame was even smaller than what Remi thought. “This dude apparently lit the Hand, which is why we’re here so early.”

“The hand?” Remi asked. In that moment, the candelabra creaked. The lit candles moved and bent, each one acting like a finger.

Danny leaned over and gave the hand a high five, which caught it off guard.

“This was…is…was? The hand of the guy who burned our house down. We…uhh…got our due revenge on him. Made his left hand into a candle holder and his dumb fingers the candles…” Danny said. His other hand placed itself onto Remi’s thigh. His head leaned onto his shoulder.

“So I guess it’s a sort of poetic justice that he lives his life as a Hand of Glory. Though, it’s some cruel twist of fate that it also summons us when lit. But…I suppose it’s not too bad. Some fresh air and fresh…meat…” He nibbled on Remi’s ear. He could feel the cold metal of his lip rings against his skin.

“I…I don’t want any trouble guys…I just…thought I was going into like…an abandoned house. Please. I don’t want to die. I swear, I’ll leave and delete this video and—”

“We won’t kill you, silly.” Danny, the pink ghost said. “And honestly, Peyton’s quite the voyeur. He’d be upset if you delete any video of our _fun_.”

“Heads up, y’all. Looks like this fella here is streamin’ this.” Peyton, the green ghost said. “Looks to me like…twenty thousand people are watchin?” He turned the cam to himself. “Howdy y’all. Hope it’s a nice one for you guys.” He returned it to the guys on the couch. “Say hi Sam. Say hi Danny. Say hi…uhh….guy.”

“Hey,” Sam spouted, waving a hand.

“Hi world!” Danny shouted loudly, squeezing Remi tight.

“I’m Remi. But…my followers know that…” Remi said. “So…you guys aren’t going to kill me? Then what, are you guys gonna like…I don’t know, possess me? Make me do something in your bidding?”

“Hmmmmm, something like that.” Danny cooed. The hand on Remi’s thighs drifted up to the hem of his shirt. He played and tugged at it before slipping a hand underneath. “We ghosts get antsy. The afterlife is boring when you’re attached to the place of your death. It’s no fun, killing people. Well, besides Handy over there…”

The Hand flipped them off.

“And…you’re too cute to scare off.” Danny winked. “You’re…ok with this, right?”

“Do I have a choice?” Remi asked.

“Not really. Let’s get these out of the way,” Danny lifted Remi’s wrists behind his head. “Don’t worry, hun. It’ll be fun for you. I _promise_ , Remi…”

“Remy…,” Sam cooed, “like Remy Martin. Hmmm, I hadn’t had a drink like that in a long while. Oh…” Sam’s eyes became half lidded. He bit his lips. “To taste you…would you taste sweet and fill me up with your scent like a good cognac…” Sam said as he leaned closer to Remi. Then his voice turned suddenly deep. His eyes glowed red. His locks of hair drifted upwards in growing tendrils. He grew tall. His teeth became lengthy razors. “ _IF NOT, I SHALL CONSUME THE CORPSE THAT REMAINS AND PLAY WITH THE TORTURED SOUL OF YOU AND EVERYONE WHO HAS WITNESSED MY TRUE FORM!_ ”

Remi let out a shrill scream, but Danny held Remi close. “SAM! Not. Cool. I literally said he’s too cute to scare off!”

Sam fell back after shifting back and laughed. “Remi can’t be scared off. Handy over here already paralyzed him and most likely hypnotized his audience…and besides, they’re _so_ much better when they have a little fear in them!”

“I worry ‘bout you,” Peyton tsked. “Don’t mind Sammy. He’s all bark and some bite.”

Sam gnashed his teeth with a little growl.

“If yer not into this, I’ll make sure the boys play nice and let ya off with a warnin’.” Peyton added. “Not sayin’ ta give in ter peer pressure but th’ chat wants ya ta continue. Thems peers be pressuring and ya look like yer under pressure yerself.” He glanced down at Remi and winked. Remi peered down at his erection, full mast and pressed against his left leg. It obviously throbbed and strained against his clothes along with his heartbeat.

“Oh…uhh…this is a fear boner. Definitely.” He protested. But Danny had already slid a ghastly hand from Remi’s thigh down to his hard-on, a movement of mere inches. His other hand already dug underneath the hem of Remi’s shirt and found solace in the warm skin underneath. His fingers contoured the bone and muscle up to the apex of his hips and down to the valley where the waistband of his cargo shorts couldn’t meet with his body. Danny’s hands felt like small gusts of wind kissing at his skin.

“Fear boner, huh?” Danny smiled.

“Y-yeah. I’m sure it’ll go away in tiiiii—” Remi held out the last vowel of the last word the moment he felt an intense stimulation on his cock. No, not on. _In_. He looked down and Danny had phased the hand that was outlining his bulge through the fabric layers of his clothes and was stimulating Remi from the inside. It was as if he was being fucked in and around his throbbing cock. The gentle, almost cold breeze of Danny’s touches had become something like waves of roiling storms from the inside.

Remi haphazardly threw his head back and leaned against the back of the couch. He shuddered with this utterly newfound stimulation. “S-stop. Please.” He whimpered.

His eyes darted at the phone Peyton held up. Peyton simply smiled and held a thumbs up. “Still good, Remi. You’re getting a lot of shout-outs and donations. Want me to read them out for you?”

“C-chat, stop. Don’t—hng--look. This isn’t—shit—me. I can’t—unf—be doing this. Ffffuuuuck--I’m gonna get banned—oh God…” His dejected voice was betrayed by his intermittent moans and shaky moments of miniature orgasms—times when he just felt as if he would cum but the sensation was replaced by a few seconds of tension, groaning, and bated breaths.

“ThickiNicki donated $5 and said ‘be like a Ghostbuster and bust on them ghosts ‘til it feels good’.” Peyton started to read. “1989AndSoFine donated $10 and said ‘I always wanted to see Remi’s O-face.’ Well, he’s mighty cute. I reckon his O-face is even cuter.”

“Mm-hmm…” Danny cooed. He stopped for a moment. Remi’s eyes opened. His glazed look almost subsided. His chest heaved. His cock craved for more attention. Precum already soaked through and made its way down to the seat of the couch. Had Danny continue for a few more minutes, his left inside though would be drenched in his own precum.

“This…is…embarrassing…” He said, his head still thrown back.

“I know.” Danny smiled. He looked over to the blue ghost. Sam had been watching this whole time, remaining silent but engrossed in this lewd display before him. “Sam. Don’t just sit there…”

He pouted and huffed. “Well, you were hogging him to yourself. _And_ I was the first one to meet him, so like…you cut in line.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, really? Fine. Here.” He phased his hand out from Remi’s cock and proceeded to lick his fingers. “Mmm…Remi, you taste _divine._ ”

He didn’t know if he should take that joke in stride. He couldn’t do much about it as his body was heavy, like something was stopping the signals of his brain from telling his body to move. Sam licked his lips and drifted down to the floor. Peyton followed in turn by standing beside the spot where Sam sat, giving the chat a good view of Danny behind Remi, Sam between Remi’s legs, and Remi’s still-engorged-and-precumming cock’s outline. “BeatleBoi101 donated $5 and said ‘holy fuck, you’re huge. I need to see it in action, NOW!’ I don’t know Sammy, should we oblige?”

“Sam is _such_ a slut for cock.” Danny said to the chat.

“Fucking, shut up!” Sam said, trying to fling his bangs away from his face with a hairflip. He cleared his throat.

“Ok! Don’t want to ruin your fun.” Danny winked.

Sam’s fingers, which barely peeked through the armholes of his hoodie, reached out to spread Remi’s legs apart, which caused his hips to jut out to further display how much strain and tension was beneath his shorts. Remi let out a soft moan. With a flick of a wrist and a bit of ghostly prowess, Sam was able to allow the pants to phase through Remi, buckled belt and all, only to reveal teal boxer-briefs barely able to contain Remi’s hardened dick.

The poor teen whimpered even more. His face turned red. He tried to look away, but his face was met with Danny’s eager visage, who greeted him with a wink and blew a kiss. “First time?”

“O-of course not. I’ve slept around before.” Remi tried to hide his frustration, as that might have been the only thing he would be able to hide from them.

“Ah, so you’re a slut.” Danny’s smile widened.

“You look like a slut,” Peyton chimed in.

“Shut up!” Remi shouted.

“He’s obviously a virgin. It’s like that one movie; he lit the candle, and it summoned the three hellraisers of the town’s past.”

Danny laughed. “Oh, Sam’s funny when he’s horny! Good to know! Usually his mouth would be stuffed to really say any—” An errant pair of shorts soaked in precum flew at Danny’s head, clinging onto him and shutting him up immediately.

Sam smirked and proceeded to turn his devilish gaze at Remi. The corporeal boy felt the icy stare focus onto him and turned his attention downward. Sam didn’t hesitate; he suckled at the precum-soaked tip of Remi’s boxer-briefs. At first, it was cold from being exposed to the chilly air. Then it became apparent that it was cold due to the blue ghost’s soft lips. They were firmer than the little kisses of wind Danny’s touch left him. The stimulating shock of Sam’s kisses on his barely-clothed cock was like someone tapping a vibrator to his barely-exposed tip.

Remi didn’t look away. He couldn’t look away. Sam’s eyes were as icy blue as his stare. They vividly pierced into Remi’s soul, entrancing him with their desires. Sam’s hands kneaded and rubbed Remi’s muscled thighs. With gnashed teeth, Sam peeled down his underwear by the waistband. Remi’s cock, with it’s copious amounts of self-lubrication, slid up his thigh, and as soon as the waistband breached below his mid-thigh, his erection in its full turgidity sprung up and around; it bounced around as his body tensed up and his hips thrust forward at the sudden reveal, causing the peeking tip of his uncut cock to sling threads and drops of precum onto his thigh, his shirt, the couch, and ultimately onto Sam’s face and lips.

His cock throbbed and dripped. Danny, Sam, and Peyton’s eyes widened. The chat was, for once, speechless.

“Holy…shit…” Danny mumbled.

“Dear Jesus Christ,” Peyton gasped.

“Hehehe,” Sam giggled.

“Oh God,” Remi whined.

Without an additional moment of hesitation, Sam took the boy’s cock into his mouth. He saw his cock became blue and blurred whenever it was inside Sam’s body.

“Fuck…Sam…” He mumbled to himself. Sam’s electric touches surrounded Remi’s trembling cock with each deepthroat. His fingers travelled from Remi’s thighs up to his balls and underneath his shirt. His eyes trained onto Remi’s expression. His eyes were glassy and unfocused. Like absorbing a drug through Sam’s mouth and eyes, Remi began to accept it. He focused his thoughts on breathing, on giving Sam his cock, and on not cumming too soon.

“Oh, he’s in a state of bliss…” Danny said. He undid the belt of his skinny jeans and unveiled the thong he was wearing the whole time, cute and lacey and pink just like him. The sizeable erection he had couldn’t be contained and immediately jumped out from underneath. He floated up and ‘straddled’ the head of the couch. “Come on, open up.”

He glanced over at the pink cock and it was dripping what he assumed was precum, though it was also pink. Ectoplasm? Did it matter? Remi reluctantly opened his mouth, hoping he could return the pleasure Sam was giving him. Immediately, however, Danny grabbed the back of Remi’s head and thrust inward.

Danny’s size was just enough that when he buried Remi’s face into his crotch, he felt it at the back of this throat and then some. Remi didn’t expect to be facefucked to the hilt, but something about deepthroating a ghost’s cock didn’t intimidate him as much as he thought it would, especially since he could still breathe. But Danny’s touch was still that wispy, almost electric touch. His tongue and lips tingled and tickled. His taste receptors tasted such a decadently sweet liquid trailing the underside of his pink cock.

“Oh fuck! He’s so…warm…” Danny moaned. He withdrew his cock after a few seconds. Remi coughed a bit, and his face turned red and hot. His drool was all over Danny’s pink cock, like seeing water on a pink balloon sword. With Remi’s tongue still hung out, Danny playfully tapped his cock on his eager tongue. He made a mess by slapping it all over his lips and cheeks. Translucent pink painted his face and lit up light a highlighter under a blacklight. “How do I taste, warm-blood?”

Was that a dirty talk name for him? Remi kinda liked it. “You taste good,” he smiled.

“Beg for it, you warm-blooded bitch.” He growled. His tone shifted. Danny stroked his cock, showing a more sadistic look in his expression as he held a grin. This contrasted with the softer Danny from moments before who clung and caressed Remi. Instead, he looked down with a sinister stare. He rubbed his trimmed pubic area and rubbed up his body, lifting his shirt to unveil some tattoos hidden underneath.

His hot breath caressed Danny’s spectral cock. “I-I…want some more, please…” No hesitation in submitting to Danny. The pink ghost gleefully obliged him and slammed his pelvis against Remi’s face once more, pausing for some time, withdrawing slowly, and then repeating.

“So…fucking…warm. God, I just want to get inside you. I just want to _possess_ you.” Danny cursed and groaned. Remi probably would have let Danny possess him if it meant this ecstasy would be intensified, internalized, and eternalized. Something about his energy, the energy of Sam, this intoxicating feeling that was taking over him just took down every inhibition he had.

He hadn’t even noticed that Peyton had handed Danny the phone and was now on the floor beneath Sam, who floated above him. The logistics were confusion, but he didn’t think too much of it as Sam still indulged himself to Remi’s cock, and Peyton held up Remi’s legs so that he could get full access to his twitching hole.

Peyton’s touch was a numbing heat. No, he wasn’t warm. Rather, something about his touch made Remi’s body hot. The hands which held his thighs up burned up with heat and that radiated deep within his muscles. When his tongue caressed his hole, it became hot and relaxed but at the same time wanting to be touched more by Peyton’s tongue. But it wasn’t alone after a few greedy licks and kisses; Peyton inserted a couple of fingers in as well. And from his fingers, he felt that heat, that numbing heat building up inside him. His spot. His prostate. Peyton barely touched it. He knew he barely touched it. He knew what would happen if he played with Remi like a toy and tapped on it like a pen tapping a desk. Remi tensed up. His prostate was getting itself hot and stimulating itself. Sam groaned. He felt it build up within Remi too.

Remi couldn’t say anything with Danny in the way of his words. His body could only heat up so much, feel so many different sensations before it gave up.

Like a snapped rubber band, he let go of it all and fast. His cock shot thick streams of cum into Sam. The blue ghost’s body started to fill up with white haze. Had his face not been buried by pink ghostly pubes, he would have seen his throbbing dick dump white trails leading into Sam’s belly, as if seeing a living artwork of his orgasm in action. Instead, his eyes focused upwards at Danny. His chesty moans only served to heighten Danny’s orgasm as thrust into Remi’s throat, depositing his ectoplasmic cum into Remi’s body in the same fashion as his cock to Sam’s body. His fingers grasped at Remi’s hair. His desire was to gain more purchase so that he can take in Remi’s beautiful warmth. His carnal heat.

After a minute, Sam withdrew himself from Remi’s cock. Danny halfheartedly did the same, if only to give Remi some air. He leaned back, floating above the couch with his post-orgasm pink afterglow.

Peyton whistled. “Pent up something fierce.” Remi didn’t know if he meant him or Danny.

“Now it’s our turn…” Sam said before he straightened himself up, revealing his own cock peeking from his shorts. Proportionally he had size, but he wasn’t the biggest out of all of them by far. It dripped blue precum and honestly made Sam look absolutely adorable as he sheepishly floated before Remi.

Remi smiled and opened his mouth for Sam, but Sam grimaced. “No.” He said tersely. He looked at Danny, who still had the phone. Danny looked at Peyton. Peyton looked at Sam. They all had an understanding as Danny floated out of the way.

“I’ll be camera man this time. Give me a few moments and we can have some nice POV shots.” Danny winked. Remi suddenly found himself floating above the couch. The green ghost had sidled himself underneath Remi. Those intensely hot touches from Peyton made their way up to his ankles and pulled them up above his head.

“I…haven’t done a lot of butt stuff…” Remi admitted. He saw how thick Peyton was, especially when it stood straight up against his spread-out crack and nudged against his balls.

“I know,” Sam said as he took a couple of fingers to Peyton’s leaking cock and smeared the green precum all over his own cock, their intertwining fluids making a brilliant teal coat. The smaller boy drifted into position and without waiting thrust himself into Remi.

The boy’s curved cock found itself nestling right up and against Remi’s prostate, which caused Remi’s semi-soft and spent member to become stiffened again after a few eager thrusts against it.

“Fuck…” Remi chanted as he stared down at his bobbing cock. It just emptied its load into Sam and yet getting fucked so perfectly in the ass made his cock hungry for more. Only a handful of times did Remi experiment with himself anally, but never really found it as stimulating or as intoxicating as this. Perhaps it was just the effect of these ghosts on him, their touches and drugged-up precum just making his body needy for more. But did the reason even matter? Sam’s cock pounded against Remi’s twitching prostate. Remi’s cock oozed and dribbled with every thrust. And Remi found himself cumming from getting fucked in the ass and nothing else.

“C-cumming…oh…my…God…” He bit his lip. His body tensed and tightened around Sam’s cock. His moans built up from chesty groans to light, airy whimpers and pleas. It was an orgasm that took so long to build up and so long to ride out. His cock spurted out hot cum all over his shirt, giving his cartoon a facial in the process. Sam sneered and put both his hands onto Remi’s thighs. He caressed the flexing and tense muscles, cradled Remi’s spread-out cheeks, and braced himself as he doubled up his efforts in fucking Remi.

And without even a moment’s rest from the first prostate orgasm, Remi felt another coming around. “W-what? Oh god, I’m…cumming again…Fuck, Sam! I-I’m…ah!”

Sam continued to fuck him for a few more minutes. And in mere minutes, Remi would ride undulating waves of orgasms that seemed never ending. The lower front part of his shirt just became drenched with his leaking precum and forced-out cumshots. Peyton let out a long whistle as he counted out Remi’s eighth orgasm. Or perhaps ninth.

“Aw, hell Sam. You’re gonna spoil him on your cock. Let me have a try.” Peyton said.

“No way. Not until I cum inside him.” Sam grunted. His toothy grin enjoying Remi’s ninth/tenth orgasm. “He’s…fucking hot. I just want to fill him up…”

“Hey,” Danny murmured, “crazy idea. Why don’t…you both fuck him…at the same time.”

Peyton raised a brow. “Well. I’m sure I can fit right in there…”

Sam shifted himself a bit, allowing Peyton to get a better angle. His large, green tip prodded at Remi’s entrance.

Remi was still riding the high of his tenth/eleventh orgasm when he felt his hole become violated by both Peyton and Sam simultaneously. His eyes widened. His mouth went agape. He managed to squirm a bit. He started to moan and shout. Danny enjoyed seeing Remi become undone in such a visceral manner. Focusing on Peyton’s thick cock sliding underneath Sam’s balls, Danny made sure to give the chat a good view of Remi’s quivering hole.

“A-ah. It’s too much!” Remi cried. Peyton’s cock was making his body hot again. He wasn’t sure if he could take the size. And with how his body reacted to Peyton’s touch, he wasn’t sure if he would survive being fucked hard by him.

Danny watched Remi pant and swear. He licked his lips and grabbed Remi by the chin. He turned Remi’s head upwards and hastily inserted his own cock to silence Remi.

“Oh, fuck! Moan some more. That feels…amazing…” He showed his audience how Remi’s throat was swallowing Danny’s cock whole.

Peyton bottomed out at the base of his dick and rocked his hips, grinding his balls against Sam’s as he did so.

“Ah, he’s…cumming again.” Sam said. “You feel it?”

Remi’s body was on autopilot now. Sam’s cock was against his prostate and was even being pressed more vigorously by Peyton’s thick erection. Danny, meanwhile, preoccupied his mouth with his own dick and his nose with his balls as they buried themselves against his face.

As Peyton started to fuck Remi, Sam proceeded to fuck as he did earlier, not allowing the addition of another cock to change his course of action. Though this time, he took one hand and started to stroke Remi’s ever-leaking cock. A mixture of cum and precum made it slick. The head of his cock glistened in the orange glow of the Hand of Glory. Danny thought it would be more productive of Remi to utilize his hands; “unbinding” them from behind his head, Danny placed Remi’s twitching hands against his balls and between his cheeks. Remi instinctively took this invitation to explore with what limited movement he had. His fingers started to circle Danny’s pink, hanging balls while the other fingers traced the rim of his asshole before plunging into them.

The rough groans from Sam. The low grumbles from Peyton. The airy moans from Danny. The stifled cries from Remi. The house’s air was filled with the disruption of their discrete debauchery. Remi endured multiple orgasms in the next few minutes, each one breaking down bit-by-bit what mental fortitude he had. Danny kept reading off the chat’s messages, which further enhanced the deterioration.

Sam let out a light giggle and hunched over. “F-fuck, he’s getting damn tight…”

“Damn. He’s totally getting off on that.” Peyton smirked.

Sam looked up at the phone, the bangs on his face flying away to reveal his excited, mischievous expression. “Come on, Chat. Embarrass this fucking slut some more.”

A muffled moan from Remi must have meant ‘oh god, yes do it’, because the Chat was relentless with their highlighted comments and donations. Remi’s quivering body gave the ghosts a warm body that would take all of their seed as each one started to cum inside of him. First, Sam leaned down and stabilized himself against Remi’s lifted leg. He growled, bit the blue band of sock which stuck out from his white canvas shot, and then came with a hard, shaky thrust and ground himself as deep into Remi’s body as he could.

Peyton followed. He hadn’t been as viscous with his thrusts as Sam had been, but with the length and girth of his cock, he was already deep within Remi and stretched him to his limit. Feeling Sam’s cock’s frenetic throbbing threw Peyton over the edge; he buried himself to the base and came inside Remi. He had been pent up for eons, usually delegating himself as the guy with the camera or the observer. None of the people who came in would interest him. Remi, however, had this cheeky charm that he just wanted to see unwound and retangled with their sexual appetite. Remi felt himself fill up with Peyton’s cum. His inside slogged around with ghastly green cum. An intense energy and heat surged through him. He bucked and ground against the cocks. His fingers couldn’t control themselves and thrashed against Danny’s prostate.

Both Danny and Remi came together. The corporeal teen shot his load over his cum-soaked t-shirt and up to his Danny’s pubes and cock. Danny fed the pleasure-rife Remi his second round of cum, making sure that Remi was almost at the verge of passing out before he withdrew himself and slathered Remi’s face with his mouth-and-cum painted pink cock.

Remi floated there—his limbs limp by his side, his belly slightly bulging from all the cum plugged in him, and his face mostly blank and glossed over—unable to comprehend his current state of affairs. He let out a small cry when Sam and Peyton withdrew their cocks slowly, which caused his hole to leak out their teal-coalesced seed. 

All besides Peyton—since he was lying on the couch—floated, exhausted and spent. Danny leaned down and gave Remi a sweet kiss on the lips, and Remi kissed him back.

**xXRikuboi6669Xx:** <3 aww cute remiLove

**EconInflationKink:** ooh, he’s so full look at that belly~

**BabadookemNookem:** Now kiss them other bois

**ShibbyShibe3000:** Ghost clap Love clap Matters

**Ratchet_t00l_h0:** Smooch that cowboy plz remiChamp

The others read the messages and did it for the Chat. Sam was hesitant and pecked him tenderly on the cheek, causing his lips to turn into a pinkish magenta due to Danny’s cum which he promptly wiped off with the pant leg of Remi’s abandoned shorts. Peyton had no reservations and full-on made out with Remi before he let Remi down on the couch gently. He licked the pink off his green lips and gave a thumbs up.

“Bubblecum.” He playfully blew a bubble with it, inciting Danny to burst out into hysterics.

“Eugh, disgusting.” Sam said.

“Didn’t ya just guzzle down Remi’s cum a bit ago?” Peyton swallowed.

“Yeah. Remi’s cum. Human cum. Not ghost goo.” He presented his soft, smaller and now-soft cock which now dripped with teal cum. “Now I actually have to be ectoplasmically cleansed or else I’m gonna be Peyton-tainted.”

“Oh, c’mon. Nothin’ wrong with a lil’ me inside lil’ you.” He winked at Sam, who gasped in mortification.

“I swear to fucking God, you two cum all over each other, and one day you’ll just be the same people. And if I have to fucking deal with two Dannies and/or two Peytons, I’ll find a way to commit double spiricide.” Sam drifted out of the room, cursing into the kitchen area.

“Don’t mind him, sweetie.” Danny said, his tone back to the sweeter, more demure voice from before. “He’s high strung after sex. And when he’s sober. And when he’s around us.”

“Meaning: all the time.” Peyton cleaned himself off with Remi’s shorts, as Sam did earlier.

“H-hey. Don’t ruin my clothes.” Remi protested.

Peyton glanced over at Remi and extended out his hand as a gesture towards Remi’s shirt. “Ain’t like ya didn’t do worse to yerself, cumrag.” He smiled.

“Idea!” Danny shouted. He took Remi’s shirt, and in a swift movement like a magician pulling a table cloth under various fragile adornments which would sit upon the cloth, Danny pulled the shirt through Remi, leaving his bare torso now covered in his cum. It dripped down his tanned chest and modestly defined abs which were now a bit distended from the still-dripping ghost cum inside him.

Danny’s eyes looked up and down the almost-naked Remi who only had his shoes now.

“I don’t know about you, but…you look absolutely delicious. Round three?” Danny said.

“I’m in if Remi’s in,” Peyton agreed.

“Uhh…I-I don’t know…” Remi shrugged. He took the phone from Danny’s hands and looked into the camera. “Chat, what do you think?”

“Why even bother asking?” Danny snickered before leaning over for another kiss.


End file.
